tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Katheda Kor
Katheda Kor, meaning Katheda's Visit, is an annual holiday observed within the city of Okarthel. History Katheda Kor has been celebrated for generations upon generations within Okarthel but few remember its origins as the reasons for Katheda's earliest visits are likely known only by her. Much of what is tradition today emerged from Katheda's own efforts and personality. The dragon was entirely more open and publicly interactive in the past and would go to great lengths to bring joy and celebration to the peoples of Okarthel, particularly its children. As Katheda grew older she became more withdrawn on her visits and yet in time her visits became a matter for celebration and the first true Katheda Kor occurred upon the first occasion where the dragon's arrival was accompanied by snow. Celebration Foods A number of traditional foods are consumed during the time of Katheda Kor. * Frozen treats such as sorbet and flavoured icicles are made and sold by street vendors, often from the falling snow. * Okarthel's harbours freeze over during the holiday, preventing the catch of fresh fish and seafood. Fishmongers will traditionally use a sugary glaze to preserve their catch and have it last over the holiday. Candied crab is a particular favorite made with this method. * Snow Roasted Ham is a dish served on the last day of Katheda Kor. It consists of a hunk of meat covered with shell of frozen white-sauce. The shell is doused with alcohol before it is served and set alight at the table so that the shell melts away before being carved. Decorations Other than the thick coating of powdery snow, the surest way to know Katheda has arrived are the decorations placed throughout the city. * During the holiday, the place central candle in Tiamat's Arch is taken by the white candle. Greater reverence is also placed upon the white aspect of Tiamat in other religious decorations also. * Katheda's Market is erected in the city center where statuettes, food and costumes are sold, alongside large effigies of the dragon. * Scarves are hung on or tied around banisters and poles throughout the city. Originally placed as an offering to unprepared travelers or those living rough. Since then, Korscarves, decorative and colorful scarves made specifically for decoration have become very popular. Givings to Tiamat At the start of Katheda Kor, families will place a small platter atop their mantelpiece or elsewhere. Throughout the holiday, the household will fill up the platter with coins, encouraging the children to give a small bit of their hoard to the Dragon Queen. Children are told that once the platter is full enough, Katheda will spirit through the house and collect up all the treasure, leaving trinkets and candy for children who gave generously. Katheda's Hamper Hunt Since Katheda's earliest visits, on the fifth day of her stay the hamper hunt is held. Katheda or her agents secret away a tiny portion of her horde somewhere within the city. She then presents herself at the city center and addresses the crowds, proffering a short rhyme which hints as to its location. Katheda began this tradition out of her love for children. The hunt is intended for youngsters and the hamper contains what Katheda thinks might bring them the most most joy. Within every hamper is a plethora of candies, decorations and toys but also a handful of powerful magical trinkets which might amuse a child, alongside vast quantities of gold. Recently, the hunt has attracted parties of adventurers who compete against the small bands of children for the prize, claiming the reward more often than not. Such adventurers are held in low regard by some but Katheda has yet to speak out against them, for the difference in age of a couple years is like to nothing for a dragon so venerable. Saving Katheda Kor In 17DE following the Rise of Tiamat, the Dragon Queen sent her followers to demand that Ketheda comply with her new order on Tolas that she was establishing. The Night Before Escorting some new companions to Ketheda's iceberg palace, Leto the Helper discovers an arrayed fleet of vessels around the fortress. Reaching the audience chamber she discovers Katheda in debate with three dragons, each exposing the wisdom of joining the Dragon Queen. After Leto interrupts the meeting in support of Katheda's decision not to join, the white dragon roared at her lesser kin, cowing them into retreating. Ordering her servant to evacuate the servants within the palace, whilst she departed to ensure the dragons did not attack them as they fled. With her new companions, Haroldo, a man almost dead, and Zuk the Cook, a peerless connoisseur and chef, Leto rode a magic carpet to the blockading vessels and began to engage them, using her draconic powers to freeze many of the enemies to death. After dispatching the ships, the three rose up above the clouds where Katheda did battle with the three dragon interlopers, aiding as best they could, Leto was knocked unconscious, but revived by her companions. They watched in horror as the lesser dragons overwhelmed the venerable ancient and she fell into the frozen water which shattered upon contact with her body. The three companions fled as the dragons roared their victory, seeking to ensure the other servants escaped. Katheda Alone Category:Okarthel Category:Dragons